


the night is crawling through my eyes

by mylittleshipocean



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittleshipocean/pseuds/mylittleshipocean
Summary: A botched undercover operation leaves Rosa fleeing for her life. She needs to get away fast and the first car she sees just happens to belong to one Gina Linetti.





	the night is crawling through my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> idk about this one guys but it's been sitting on my computer for months so

Rosa thundered down the path as fast as she could, the men hot on her heels. Dirt flew up behind her and her thighs were burning but she knew if she stopped she'd most likely be killed. She'd been working undercover in a new drug ring for the past two months and she had been so close to catching them all when suddenly everything had gone wrong. A perp she'd arrested a few months before had recognised her while completing a 'business' deal. She's slowly backed away until she was at the back of the group and able to run out the back door. She'd barely made it out the door before she was ratted out and the criminals were hot on her trail. Up ahead she could see a parking lot and made the split decision to steal one of the cars. It would be much easier to outrun the charging criminals if she was driving.  
Gina was using the rear view mirror in her car to reapply her make-up when the passenger side door opened and a tall woman wearing all black dived in. Like any other person in her situation would, she stared disapprovingly at her with one eyebrow raised.  
“Drive” The trespasser demanded harshly.  
“Okay. Where are we going?” She said simply .  
Rosa hadn't been expecting that reaction, her hand was already on her gun ready to use it to scare the woman into doing what she wanted “Anywhere. Just do it!”  
“A'right, a'right”  
Agitated, Rosa stared out of the rear window and watched as the men disappeared into the distance. She breathed a sigh of relief and sat back in her seat.  
Gina span the wheel abruptly and the car lurched sideways “So why are you running?”  
“None of your damn business”  
“Kinda is. I like to know who I'm running from”  
“Drug ring. No biggie”  
“Cool”  
Rosa bit back a grin. Of all the people should could have chosen to kidnap, this girl didn't seem so bad. She appeared judgemental and mean, two of her favourite traits. Maybe the journey wouldn't be so bad.

 

Bright car lights hurtling towards them caught Rosa's attention as she was staring out the window; she tried to call out. The warning was ripped from her throat as they were t-boned by a significantly larger vehicle. She was hurled violently into the car door by the blow. Glass shattered all around them as her head smashed into the door frame. The last thing she heard before she was consumed by darkness was the pained scream of the random woman she'd abducted.  
Gina's breathing was laboured as blood trickled into her eye. Her head lolled to the side as she tried to reach her carpool buddy “Hey, you” She tried to shout, but it came out more of a out of breath gush. Through her grogginess Gina saw Rosa's car door open  
“Wait …” She called as Rosa's limp body was dragged out of the car. She tried to fight back as arms locked around her and she was pulled from the wreck of what used to be her car.

 

Rosa came to in a darkened room. It took a few moments for her eyes to focus on the silhouettes. She tried to stand but found that her hands and feet were bound “Shit”  
Gina was huddled in the corner of the room, her head buried in her knees. Rosa could see that she was also tied up. Her usually perfect hair was matted and there was a large gash on her forehead.  
“Hey” Rosa whispered, shuffling closer to the whimpering woman “Are you okay?”  
“What do you think?” She snapped, drawing her knees even closer to her chest.  
“Sorry I got you into this mess. I'm Rosa by the way. Rosa Diaz”  
She raised her head to look Rosa in the eye “Gina. Linetti”  
“Okay then, Gina. It's gonna be fine”  
She chuckled bitterly “How do you know?”  
“All you need to know is I've got this under control” Rosa said vaguely. The second her cover was blown she'd sent a poorly spelt text (texting and running tended to do that) to her handler. Phone reception was patchy around this area so she was hoping it had gone through.  
“No offence, but I do not trust you at all”  
“That's fair”  
“Rosa …” Gina's voice was quiet, completely vulnerable, then as if a switch had been flicked she asked “So who the hell are you? What did you do to whoever those guys are?”  
“You don't have to do that”  
“Do what?”  
“Act like you're not scared” Rosa tapped her companion's foot with her own “It's cool”  
Gina didn't reply at first. She sat stoicly staring at a particularly grubby piece of floor “Well you don't have to do it –” The door smashed against the wall as criminals swarmed in. Gina jumped at the sudden noise and her fingers gripped onto the sleeve of Rosa's jacket.  
“We know you're a cop”  
Rosa refused to acknowledge them.  
“You know what we do to snitches”  
“You're going to tell us everything you've told the cops”  
She just continued to stare at them, her jaw set firmly.  
One of them lurched forwards and grabbed hold of Gina by her hair.  
The auburn woman screeched in pain and tried to claw at his hands but her bindings prevented her from bending that way.  
“Talk, pig. Or she gets hurt”  
Rosa turned her head away, tears pricking in her eyes. On the one hand it was her duty to protect the civilian she had accidentally thrown into harms way, on the other if she gave up her information there was a massive chance that the both of them would be killed.  
“Alright, have it your way”  
Gina drew blood as she bit her lip trying to contain the strangled cry that threatened to rip its way through her body as she was pistol whipped across the face.  
Rosa ground her teeth and kept her eyes averted. A separate man grabbed hold of her face and turned her head roughly, forcing her to look at Gina. The other woman's cheek was already red and beginning to bruise. Tears were forming in her eyes that she was trying desperately to blink back. “Let go of her!” She hissed “She has nothing to do with this”  
“You know we can't do that” He said as he raised the butt on the gun to the young woman's temple “Speak. Or say goodbye”  
“I'll talk! Don't hurt her!” Rosa begged, desperate to get the gun away from the innocent woman.  
Just as the gun was diverted, the door slammed against the wall once more “Freeze! NYPD!” Several voices shouted at once, each accompanied by a gun pointing straight at everyone but Gina and Rosa. A beat passed before they slowly lowered their guns to the floor.  
As soon as a detective had cut her bonds Gina leapt to her feet and threw herself at Rosa. She buried her head in Rosa's chest and squeezed tightly.  
The detective froze in shock as she was caught in a grip like a boa constrictor's. After a hot second, Rosa relaxed and returned the embrace. She even started to crack a smile. “You good?”  
“I'm good”  
“Rosa!” The squad busted into the room, concern written clearly on their faces.  
“Hey, guys” She said simply, mock saluting with one hand.  
Terry was at the forefront of the worried herd “Are you alright?”  
“Fine. Quit being babies”  
Twisting round a little so she could see them, Gina waved one of her hands, still not releasing Rosa “Sup dudes”   
Jake seemed to notice her for the first time “Gina? What are you doing here?”  
“Oh y'know just chillin'”  
“We thought you were just skipping work” Charles admitted sheepishly.  
Offended, Gina scoffed at the little man “I can't believe you think so little of me”  
Jake grimaced, raising an eyebrow judgementally. Because they were childhood friends he had a lot of interesting Gina stories that he was dying to share with the others, even if it cost him his life “Once you didn't come to school for two weeks.”   
“Yeah” She shrugged  
“When you got back you told the teachers you kept missing the bus”  
“Yeah”  
“You lived across the street from the school! We could see it from your house!”  
“The teachers didn't know that!” Gina still hadn't completely let go of Rosa.

 

Later, an ambulance arrived and the EMTs were checking Gina's injuries. She'd received a deep head wound and a sprained wrist but was otherwise fit and well. Another pair of EMTs were grappling to convince Rosa to go to the hospital seeing as she'd been knocked unconscious during the crash. After a few choice words were exchanged, the medics finally left Rosa alone.  
“Hey” She said, moving to stand near Gina.  
Gina looked up. She had stitches in her head wound and a fuzzy blanket wrapped around her “Well hello to you too Miss Detective Diaz”  
Rosa shifted uncomfortably.  
“If I'd known you were a cop I would have smacked you when you hijacked my car”  
“I'd like to see you try, teeny tiny”  
“You'd punch a cop?” Jake asked.  
Gina nodded at her old friend “Yeah. Cops are the worst … but you did save my life so kudos. Although that was only because a cop put my life in danger to begin with, Rosa” She stabbed a finger at Rosa's chest in mock accusation.  
“How was I supposed to know they also had a car?”  
“Everybody in Brooklyn has a car, Rosa. Everybody”  
“Shut up” Rosa took a step towards her new diminutive friend.  
Gina jumped to her feet and advanced into Rosa's personal space so that there was less than 3 inches between them “Make me”  
Jake choked on his sandwich “That got real sexual real fast”

 

Three weeks later Gina and Rosa were sat together on the couch in the breakroom. Gina was leaning into Rosa's side, her head resting snugly on the taller woman's chest. The detective's arm was wrapped around Gina's side; her hand splayed on her stomach.  
“Why, out of all the cars in Brooklyn, why did you have to pick mine?”  
Rosa shrugged “It was the closest with someone in the driver's seat”  
“Damn, Rosa, I thought that was going to be a romantic moment”  
Rosa smiled “Nope” She said, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on the tip of Gina's nose.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Hayley Kiyoko's Gravel to Tempo because I am gay.


End file.
